The present disclosure relates to a radio communication device provided with a Voice-operated Transmit (VOX) function.
In a radio communication device that adopts a half-duplex communication method, the radio communication device is switched to a transmission state by pressing a Push-to-talk (PTT) switch, and the radio communication device is switched to a standby state for reception by releasing the pressing of the PTT switch.
In addition, in order to achieve a hands-free call, the radio communication device may sometimes be provided with a so-called VOX function to switch the radio communication device to the transmission state when a microphone collects a voice of a predetermined level or more (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 07-321693 (published in 1995)).